This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2004-67432, filed on Aug. 26, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus, and a digital photographing apparatus utilizing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital photographing apparatus, a selected flash mode is indicated via an icon displayed on a display panel, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD). There are generally numerous different icons corresponding to each different flash mode. However, a user may not always recognize the icons, and thus might be unaware at times as to whether a flash is turned “on” or “off.”
In addition, in an automatic flash mode, in which a flash automatically operates when there is less than a predetermined amount of light, the user might have no warning or notification as to when the flash will operate. Therefore, users likely do not know whether a flash will activate or not in most circumstances. For example, when taking a picture of an infant in an automatic flash mode, the flash may operate without warning and startle the infant or even hurt the infant's eyes.